Cheats
Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch has its own share of cheat codes. Note that these cheats can only be entered if playing in Story Mode, a skirmish game, or on a cheat server (sv_cheats 1). ''Doom'' Cheat Codes As Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch runs on Zandronum, a modification of the Doom source code, most of the standard cheat codes from Doom work. These should be typed while playing, and not in the console prompt. Console Commands These cheats are entered in the console prompt, accessed by pressing ` on the keyboard or through the options menu. Entity Names These names are used for the summon command. centaur - mini Centaurman that behaves like the Centaur from Hexen chasemet - met lazymet - met franticmet - met jumpingmet - met metdaddy - giant met helmet gamma - instantly disappears auto - auto from the training area roll - roll from the mirror room megaman - killable megaman moby - huge whale from Diveman's stage bigeye - hops around and damages players blueflag - light flag redflag - wily flag orangeflag - cossackflag purpleflag - mrx flag eddie - eddie call! gutslift - lift from gutsman's stage megahair - helmetless megaman bombmanball - weird bkgd thing from bombman's stage firetrap - fireball generator from fireman's stage firewave - fireball from fireman's stage vrsphere - weird sphere thing from light labs training room quickbeam - beam from quickman's stage quickbeamshooter - quickbeam generator gutsstatue - gutsman from mm1dw2 wilybarrel1 - oil drum wilybarrel2 - 2 oildrums spike - from cutman's stage torch - from pharaohman's stage 300watt - lightbulb enemy from brightman's stage dompan - green enemy from brightman's stage spray - effect from various water stages megarun - megaman running bassrun - bass running protorun - protoman running cossackspike - spike from cossack stage snowspawner - it snows snowflake - one snowflake that endlessly falls bigsnakey - snake head from snakeman's stage picketman - from gutsman's stage cactus - from tomahawkman's stage sumatiger - from napalmman's stage skeletonjoe - from skullman's stage vboy - from waveman's stage hothead - from quickman's stage tacklefire - from various fire stages telly - from heatman's stage goblin - from airman's stage spiney - spike from bubbleman's stage gutsdozertop - gutsdozer's body dozermetool - met summon hissy - cacodemon plush lostsoul - flying Skullman painelemental - invisible monster that generates flying Skullmen mrx - npc from mm6 boss level ducksinouterspace - easter egg from Starman's stage megamanxprop - from MM6 ending brotoad - from MM6 credits cutmanmike - from MM6 credits korby - from MM6 credits copshowguy - fro MM6 credits snowboard - from frostman's stage drlight - from light labs cutmanprop - from light labs gutsmanprop - from light labs icemanprop - from light labs firemanprop - from light labs bombmanprop - from light labs elecmanprop - from light labs timemanprop - from light labs oilmanprop - from light labs aquamanprop - from evil robot cutscene astromanprop - from evil robot cutscene clownmanprop - from evil robot cutscene frostmanprop - from evil robot cutscene grenademanprop - from evil robot cutscene searchmanprop - from evil robot cutscene swordmanprop - from evil robot cutscene tengumanprop - from evil robot cutscene evilrobotprop - from evil robot cutscene duoprop - from evil robot cutscene toycutman - from clownman stage toyiceman - from clownman stage toygutsmang - from clownman stage creditsmetool - from MM8 credits devilpart - a peice of yellowdevil devileye - yellowdevil's eyeball wilygrovel - wily groveling partyball - drops items (Also, timestopperradius is recommended for fun.) Weapon Colour Numbers Here are all the numbers for replacing the "#" in the player colour change code. Any number that's not here will give you the default Mega Buster palette. 0 Mega Buster 1 Bubble Lead 2 Leaf Shield 3 Atomic Fire 4 Shadow Blade 5 Napalm Bomb 6 Air Shooter 7 Hyper Bomb 8 Magnet Missle 9 Top Spin 10 Needle Cannon 11 Gemini Laser 12 Search Snake 13 Time Stopper 14 Super Arm 15 Ice Slasher 16 Thunder Beam 17 Metal Blade 18 Hard Knuckle 19 Drill Bomb 20 Blizzard Attack 21 Fire Storm 22 Quick Boomerang 23 Crash Bomb 24 Charge Kick 25 Rolling Cutter 26 Spark Shock 27 Ring Boomerang 28 Gyro Attack 29 Power Stone 30 Dust Crusher 31 Pharaoh Shot 32 Water Wave 33 Crystal Eye 34 Skull Barrier 35 Flame Blast 36 Proto Buster 37 Yamato Spear 38 Dive Missle 39 Plant Barrier 40 Silver Tomahawk 41 Wind Storm 42 Knight Crush 43 Star Crash 44 Rain Flush 45 Sakugarne 46 Bass Buster 47 Ballade Cracker 48 Screw Crusher 49 Flash Stopper 50 Gravity Hold 51 Centaur Flash 52 Mirror Buster 53 Ballade Boss/Pre-V3a Ballade Cracker 54 Freeze Cracker 55 Noise Crush 56 Thunder Bolt 57 Junk Shield 58 Wild Coil 59 Scorch Wheel 60 Atomic Fire Charge 1 61 Atomic Fire Charge 2 62 Atomic Fire Charge 3 63 Proto Buster Charge 1 64 Proto Buster Charge 2 65 Enker Boss Charge 1 66 Enker Boss Charge 2 67 IG Metal Blade 68 Boss Pain 69 Slash Claw 70 Danger Wrap 71 Noise Crush Charge 1 72 Noise Crush Charge 2 73 Noise Crush Charge 3 74 Wild Coil Charge 1 75 Wild Coil Charge 2 76 Wild Coil Charge 3 77 Super Adaptor 78 Super Adaptor Charge 1 79 Super Adaptor Charge 2 80 Super Adaptor Charge 3 81 Flame Sword 82 Ice Wave 83 Thunder Claw 84 Water Balloon 85 Tornado Hold 86 Flash Bomb 87 Astro Crush 88 Homing Siper 89 Homing Sniper Charge 1 90 Homing Sniper Charge 2 91 Homing Sniper Charge 3 92 Arrow Buster Charge 1 93 Arrow Buster Charge 2 94 Arrow Buster Charge 3 95 Oil Slider 96 Time Slow 100 Mega Ball 101 Duo Fist 102 Duo Fist Charge 1 103 Duo Fist Charge 2 104 Duo Fist Charge 3 105 Frozen 106 Laser Buster Charge 1 107 Laser Buster Charge 2 170 Tengu Blade 171 Wave Burner 172 Spread Drill 173 Magic Card 174 Remote Mine 175 Copy Vision 176 Ice Wall 177 Lightning Bolt 178 Treble Boost 179 Tengu Blade (Bass's color) 180 Wave Burner (Bass's color) 181 Spread Drill (Bass's color) 182 Magic Card (Bass's color) 183 Remote Mine (Bass's color) 184 Copy Vision (Bass's color) 185 Ice Wall (Bass's color) 186 Lightning Bolt (Bass's color) Story Mode Progress Here are all the numbers for replacing the "#" in the Story Mode progress code. 0 Campaign initialization 1000 - Chapter 1-1 Cut Man 1001 - Chapter 1-2 Guts Man 1002 - Chapter 1-3 Bomb Man 1003 - Chapter 1-4 Elec Man 1004 - Chapter 1-5 Ice Man 1005 - Chapter 1-6 Fire Man 1006 - Chapter 1-7 Time Man 1007 - Chapter 1-8 Oil Man 1008 - Chapter 1-9 Wily's Fortress 1 1009 - Chapter 1 Boss 1010 - Chapter 2-1 Bubble Man 1011 - Chapter 2-2 Air Man 1012 - Chapter 2-3 Heat Man 1013 - Chapter 2-4 Flash Man 1014 - Chapter 2-5 Quick Man 1015 - Chapter 2-6 Wood Man 1016 - Chapter 2-7 Crash Man 1017 - Chapter 2-8 Metal Man 1018 - Chapter 2-9 Skull Castle Entrance 1019 - Chapter 2 Boss 1020 - Chapter 3-1 Snake Man 1021 - Chapter 3-2 Top Man 1022 - Chapter 3-3 Needle Man 1023 - Chapter 3-4 Hard Man 1024 - Chapter 3-5 Gemini Man 1025 - Chapter 3-6 Magnet Man 1026 - Chapter 3-7 Spark Man 1027 - Chapter 3-8 Shadow Man 1028 - Chapter 3-9 Skull Castle Interior 1029 - Chapter 3 Boss 1030 - Chapter 4-1 Pharaoh Man 1031 - Chapter 4-2 Dive Man 1032 - Chapter 4-3 Drill Man 1033 - Chapter 4-4 Toad Man 1034 - Chapter 4-5 Dust Man 1035 - Chapter 4-6 Ring Man 1036 - Chapter 4-7 Skull Man 1037 - Chapter 4-8 Bright Man 1038 - Chapter 4-9 Dr. Cossack's Citadel 1039 - Chapter 4 Boss 1040 - Chapter 5-1 Charge Man 1041 - Chapter 5-2 Stone Man 1042 - Chapter 5-3 Napalm Man 1043 - Chapter 5-4 Wave Man 1044 - Chapter 5-5 Gyro Man 1045 - Chapter 5-6 Gravity Man 1046 - Chapter 5-7 Star Man 1047 - Chapter 5-8 Crystal Man 1048 - Chapter 5-9 Dark Man Castle 1049 - Chapter 5 Boss 1050 - Chapter 6-1 Tomahawk Man 1051 - Chapter 6-2 Centaur Man 1052 - Chapter 6-3 Knight Man 1053 - Chapter 6-4 Blizzard Man 1054 - Chapter 6-5 Plant Man 1055 - Chapter 6-6 Flame Man 1056 - Chapter 6-7 Wind Man 1057 - Chapter 6-8 Yamato Man 1058 - Chapter 6-9 Mr. X Fortress 1059 - Chapter 6 Boss 1060 - Chapter 7-1 Freeze Man 1061 - Chapter 7-2 Junk Man 1062 - Chapter 7-3 Burst Man 1063 - Chapter 7-4 Cloud Man 1064 - Chapter 7-5 Spring Man 1065 - Chapter 7-6 Slash Man 1066 - Chapter 7-7 Shade Man 1067 - Chapter 7-8 Turbo Man 1068 - Chapter 7-9 Skull Fortress 1 1069 - Chapter 7 Boss 1070 - Chapter 8-1 Tengu Man 1071 - Chapter 8-2 Astro Man 1072 - Chapter 8-3 Sword Man 1073 - Chapter 8-4 Clown Man 1074 - Chapter 8-5 Search Man 1075 - Chapter 8-6 Frost Man 1076 - Chapter 8-7 Grenade Man 1077 - Chapter 8-8 Aqua Man 1078 - Chapter 8-9 Duo 1079 - Chapter 8-10 Skull Tower 1 1080 - Chapter 8-11 Skull Tower 2 1081 - Chapter 8 Boss 1082 - Chapter 9-1 Robot Museum 1083 - Chapter 9-2 Tengu Man B 1084 - Chapter 9-3 Astro Man B 1085 - Chapter 9-4 Dynamo Man 1086 - Chapter 9-5 Cold Man 1087 - Chapter 9-6 Ground Man 1088 - Chapter 9-7 Pirate Man 1089 - Chapter 9-8 Burner Man 1090 - Chapter 9-9 Magic Man 1091 - Chapter 9-10 King's Tower 1092 - Chapter 9 Boss 1093 - Chapter 10-1 Buster Rod G. 1094 - Chapter 10-2 Mega Water S. 1095 - Chapter 10-3 Hyper Storm H. 1096 - Chapter 10-4 Wily Tower 1 1097 - Chapter 10-5 Wily Tower 2 1098 - Chapter 10 Boss 1099 - Endgame